


devious stares in my direction

by mindyfication



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyfication/pseuds/mindyfication
Summary: Lucifer suddenly stops, tilts his head to the side, the wide grin completely unnatural on Cas’s face. “Cassy here wants you to stay alive, isbeggingfor me to just punish you like our old days.”(Or the one where Castiel isn't quite strong enough to take back control of his body.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from marcy playground's sex and candy

Sam can’t breathe. 

Fuck. 

He’s going to die with one of Cas’s hands wrapped around his throat, the other dipping into his chest. Lucifer’s gleeful words echoing in his head. _I don’t need you anymore_.

He knew something was off with Cas, but he’d chalked it up to Dean missing, to seeing Lucifer again, to the whole mess of a situation they were in. He can’t believe he didn’t recognize him sooner, feels utterly sick from the knowledge and Lucifer’s fingertips brushing against his soul. 

Lucifer suddenly stops, tilts his head to the side, the wide grin completely unnatural on Cas’s face. “Cassy here wants you to stay alive, is _begging_ for me to just punish you like our old days.”

His stomach twists, and both of the hands let him go, brush off his shoulders. Sam opens his mouth, but the words are stuck, tangled in his throat with fear and memories. Lucifer laughs, brings a hand up to brush Sam’s hair behind his ear. 

“I don’t think you told him all that happened Sammy, I don’t think he’d be pleading so hard for me to fuck you.” A sudden light enters Cas’s eyes, and Sam wants to close his own, knows Lucifer well enough to know his next words will devastate. But Lucifer hates when he does that, and it’s like they’re back in the cage, fragments of his soul unable to ever completely forget their programming. 

“Or maybe he _would_. Ohh, Sammy boy, he’s the one that took your memories away. I never really appreciated how much our time together truly meant to you.” 

“Shut up,” Sam says, doesn’t- can’t hear any more. Cas would do anything to save them, that’s all Sam should think about. He's survived Lucifer before. A simple mantra to keep out the crooked words. 

“Mm-mm Sammy, he wanted you from the start. He wanted to suck the demon blood out of your veins. To claim you so hell couldn’t.”

And Sam feels himself relaxing at that, in a twisted way. It makes sense that Lucifer would pick up on Sam’s crush, and make up some reciprocal stuff to fuck with him. “Blatant lies Lucifer? You’re losing your touch.”

Lucifer’s grin doesn’t fade though, and Sam instantly regrets his phrasing. He snaps Cas’s fingers for effect, and Sam is suddenly on the library’s large desk. Each limb is chained to a corner, the chains long enough to remind him of hell. His clothes are gone too, goosebumps emerging as he shivers. 

Lucifer appears between his legs, and Sam desperately wishes that he was wearing any other skin. Cas would never- he shouldn’t even see Cas’s body like this. Cas- Cas was still in there, fuck. He hadn’t forgotten, but he hadn’t really thought about it until now, a new blush on his cheeks. 

The devil digs into his thighs painfully, Cas’s blunt nails needing force before breaking his skin. Lucifer takes his hand back, meeting his eyes as he licks the blood off his fingertips. 

“You’re never going to be able to look at your precious little angel the same way Sammy. Not once I’m through with you,” Lucifer promises. 

And Sam’s cock twitches. It’s a remnant from hell, he’s sure. That and seeing Castiel’s body like this, and god, there’s something deeply wrong with him. Something that he can’t blame on hell or the demon blood or any of the monsters that have been in his skin. Because it’s Sam Winchester- hunter, Sam Winchester- the boy who saved the world once, Sam Winchester- little brother and man of letters, that’s getting off on having Cas between his legs. 

Lucifer dips down, dropping a nippy kiss to the head of his cock. “Good boy. You miss being my bitch Sammy? Remember when you used to beg me for it?” Lucifer sits up, lightly slaps his face. “You got so good at that. You’re gonna beg me again, and don’t worry bout Cassy in here. He’ll like it- we really are two angels of a feather.” 

Sam whimpers, hot shame coiling in his belly. 

“There, there,” Lucifer says, and Castiel’s hand is loose on his cock. “You can do better than that.” 

Lucifer doesn’t move his hand, but it doesn’t matter, Sam’s already blindingly hard and vainly trying to shove his hips up. The chains don’t have any give, and Sam wants to weep at how weak he is. It’s only been a few minutes and he’s already approaching broken, wanting. 

“Words Sam,” he teases, “use your words.” 

Sam stubbornly presses his lips together, he doesn’t want Cas to hear- it was one thing for the angel to see Lucifer abusing him, but Sam asking for more? He can’t do that. 

Lucifer sighs, like he’s honestly disappointed in him. “I was trying to save the violence for later baby, I know how you don’t like it with your foreplay.” 

Sam pales, and the grip around his cock goes painfully tight. 

“Remember all those times I ripped your dick off? Think how much more that’ll hurt with your actual flesh.” 

“Please,” Sam says, a quick prayer, _I’m sorry Cas_.

Castiel’s eyes glow red for a flash, and Lucifer lays against him, clutching his face, Cas’s clothes against his bare flesh. (At least, fuck, at least he wasn’t wearing the trench coat.) 

“Oh _Sammy_ , why didn’t you ever pray to me? That was,” Lucifer bites his lower lip, “delicious.” 

He rolls Cas’s hips down, and Sam can’t help but moan at the rough friction, hating himself. 

“We’re going to have so much fun baby boy.” Lucifer dips two of Cas’s fingers into Sam’s mouth, and he doesn’t even think to bite, only Lucifer ever used his mouth like this. “Gonna get you back in tip top shape, have you begging and praying to _me_.”

A spark of defiance comes back at that- Sam knows how prayers work, you can’t just fake them. His eyes narrow, and Lucifer presses down on his tongue. 

He laughs, “I’m glad you still have some fight in you kid, it’ll be just like the old days. Even more fun with our audience.” 

Cas’s eyebrows wriggle, and Sam’s all hot anger, his wrists straining as he tugs at the chains. Punching Lucifer over and over in his head. (In his head, Lucifer isn’t in Cas’s body- he doesn’t have to worry about hesitating in the fantasy.)

“Mhmm, well I have to go fetch the Amara bait. You stay right there sweetums, we’ll finish when I get back.” 

And Sam shouldn’t ache when Lucifer disappears, can’t disentangle his arousal and repulsion, sickness and desire. He just needs to find a way to cage the devil, again. A way to eject Lucifer from Cas’s body without hurting Cas and make sure Lucifer doesn't get the Hand of God. 

But first, he _really_ needs to not be chained to the table naked when Lucifer brings Dean back.


End file.
